This relates generally to wireless communications circuitry, and more particularly, to circuitry in wireless electronic devices that allows communications bands for voice and data to be simultaneously operated without producing excessive interference.
Electronic devices such as cellular telephones contain wireless circuitry that is capable of handling a variety of cellular telephone communications bands. These bands may include bands that support communications protocols that are associated with voice telephone calls. The bands handled by a device may also support communications protocols associated with data communications.
It can be challenging to operate the wireless circuitry in an electronic device in more than one band at a time due to the potential for interference. Not all wireless components perform ideally. For example, filter components may exhibit nonlinearities that can give rise to intermodulation distortion when signals associated with multiple communications bands are simultaneously active. Interference from intermodulation distortion and other effects may make it difficult or impossible to satisfy desired performance criteria in a device. For example, the level of interference that is produced when attempting to simultaneously operate certain voice and data bands in a device may calls to be dropped or may reduce data transfer rates to undesirably low levels.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide wireless communications circuitry that satisfactorily handles multiple communications bands of interest such as bands associated with voice and data communications.